game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ho Motel
Aaron and Emre occupied the Ho Motel in the second season of 7 Days to Die. In the beginning, they stayed on the third floor of the hotel, but were annihilated by zombies. They then built a ladder to get atop the roof of the hotel. Roof Construction Aaron and Emre carved out rooms for themselves in the mounds on the roof. They each used decorations that they found in the hotel to decorate their rooms. Aaron built a bridge over the two mounds to connect the tops and Emre created an escape hatch. Characteristics On two pyramid shaped mounds, Aaron place two dark blocks resulting in nipples on boobs. Zombie were unable to get to Aaron and Emre because they blocked off the ladder each night (except when they forgot), but bees could and often did come after Emre and only Emre. The ally between two mounds and between Aaron and Emre's rooms quickly became known as Bee Death Boulevard because they would lure bees down the alley to be killed. Destruction Zombies would climb the hotel to the third floor and start banging on the supports. This caused the roof to cave in, which Aaron and Emre fixed with more roof bits that they got from carving out their rooms; however, Aaron would fall through the roof every night, all the way to the bottom floor. Emre tried to convince Aaron to leave the fort because of this, however Aaron was adamant that he wanted to keep the hotel. After they both fell through the roof a few times and were caught outside during the 14th day horde, Aaron finally gave in, but they decided to dig a hole under the stairs on the bottom floor and live in it. Hole Construction Aaron dug the hole under the stairs while Emre was in the city. Aaron used ladders to get out of the hole so that he and Emre could switch places, however, Emre, when he was exiting the hole, put the ladders on the wrong side, so that there were two ladders going down, so when Aaron used the wrong one, he fell and broke his leg. Characteristics Finally they got their hole dug and Aaron dug them each rooms. They again decorated their rooms with things they found in the hotel. Aaron had a vaulted ceiling and Emre had a low ceiling. Aaron created a loft and Emre created a maze of tunnels for when the zombies got in. They both created doors with locks so that they would have to knock on each other’s doors when they wished to enter each other’s rooms. Aaron also created a hidden ladder that the zombies could not use so long as they blocked up the entrance every night (they forgot to often) with a pit at the bottom with wooden spikes so that zombies that fell would be killed on the spikes. This worked well when they remembered to block up the top, the only zombies that survived the fall would be the fat ones, whom they were able to kill easily because they were weakened. First Destruction On a horde night, Aaron and Emre forgot to block up the ladder, so many zombies came down and killed them, including a cop. Emre was killed immediately, Aaron was able to hide in his tunnels for a while, but came out and was vomited on. They battled the zombies so more, and Aaron blew up the dyanmite he had placed in Emre's room. They eventually killed all the zombies and rebuilt their rooms. Rebuilding Aaron created a living room so that the loft was just a foyer. He also included a hot tub for the blueberry pies. Emre simply widened his tunnels, attempting to get to the city. They then started preparing for Thanksgiving, Aaron built a new room for dining and giving thanks to each other (on a bed) and Emre finished his tunnel and went out to get food. The End of the Ho Motel Hole On Thanksgiving, Aaron gave Emre and himself roofies and fed Emre tge blueberry pie that he had had intercourse with. Emre got upset and ran into his tunnels, finding a metal door embedded in it. He mined out the door and opened it, revealing a new door. which revealed a white light. Aaron ran after him, wondering where he had gone and found the door. He went through it, and the next, and went into an office-looking room with Emre standing in the corner. When Emre turned around, Aaron shot him and the season ended. See Also Category:7 Days Forts __FORCETOC__